Kita batal, Teme!
by melmichaelis
Summary: Welcome, Ramadhan! Tahun ini Suke sama Naru sudah harus puasa lho! Namun apa yang terjadi saat seminggu awal puasa pertamanya? Apakah berjalan mulus? Lalu, bagaimanakan nasib puasa ItaKyuu dan SasoDei? NISTA!SasuNaru, Nista!ItaKyuu and Nista!SasoDei. Sho-ai, AU, Gaje, deelel... DLDR! RnR, minna-san? CHAPTER 2 UPDATE! New Summary!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :  
**Naruto Characters © Masashi Kishimoto  
Kita batal, Teme! © Melmichaelis

**Warning!  
**OOC and miss typo's. Gajeness dan abal. No flame. Sho-ai, AU. **Nista!SasuNaru**. Don't Like Don't Read! Fanfiction special puasa! No Lemon, aman yang puasa. Read and Review, minna-sama? **MULTICHAPTER**, Yaay!

**Rated and Genre :  
**K+ ; Frendship and Little Humor, maybe?

**Pairing :  
**SasuNaru, ttebayo!

**Summary :  
**Welcome, Ramadhan! Tahun ini Suke sama Naru sudah harus puasa lho! Namun apa yang terjadi saat seminggu awal puasa pertamanya? Apakah berjalan mulus?

* * *

**Day One.**

Seorang anak berumur 8 tahun memasuki gedung _Konoha Shōgakkō. _Rambut pirang jabriknya melambai tertiup angin musim panas. Tidak seperti tahun kemarin, musim panas tahun ini benar-benar extreme. Membuat bocah pirang bermata sapphire yang baru belajar puasa ini menjadi tergoda dengan hal-hal yang berbau dingin dan manis. Yeah, eskrim mungkin?

Oh? Mengenai puasa anggap saja sekarang bukan dunia ninja yang lagi mengadakan perang. Ini Naruto versi islam ttebayo~ lupakanlah masalah menang-kalahnya Naruto buatan Masashi-san/? Atau soal Chapter akhir-akhir ini yang endingnya Sakura mepet-mepet sama Sasuke yang udah jelas milik Naruto. Huh! Happy dulu aja.. AU kok!

Oke, saya ngelantur.

Masih bocah yang sama, kini ia memasuki kelasnya, yaitu kelas III-A jurusan IPS—oh maaf, itu jurusan untuk anak SMA. Dan yah.. bocah berparas uke yang diketahui bernama Naruto Namikaze itu pun langsung dikerubungi teman cowoknya.

_Cowok lagi ih! Naru kan mau punya temen yang ada oppainya. Apalagi oppainya kaya Tsunade-baa-chan!_

Dan terkutuklah kalian yang mengajari bocah ingusan ini tentang hentai.

Oy Naru! Puasa Nar, puasa!

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Suke! Suke puasa tidak?"

Saat ini, bocah uke yang mulai menjalani predikat _mesum diam-diam _tengah berjalan dengan bocah lain yang beraura seme. Hooo~ Naru-chan jangan sampe kena gigit macan ya?

Tapi ada gitu macan yang rambutnya kaya bebek terus warnanya _blue dark? _Tentu ada. Sasuke Uchiha namanya. Sebut saja dia Sasu, Cacu, Suke, Saskey, Sasugay, Sasuyam, Tomato monster, Sasupil, dan lain-lain.. biarkan lah dia ternistai kali ini.

Tolong jangan chidori saya, peace.

Seperti mendapat berkah ramadhan, si bocah bernama Sasupi—uhm Sasuke itu pun menengok kearah ukenya dengan sumringah, semangat 45, dan mata lope-lope serta efek background blink-blink.

Apa yang terjadi sehingga membuat Sasuke jadi OOC tingkat dewa tersebut? Oh itu karna aura uke Naruto yang menggelora. Aura ketampanan –ralat- keunyuan/? yang sanggup meluluh-lantahkan jiwa stoic Sasupil –uhuk- Sasuke.

Hey ampun jangan chidori saya!

"hm, puasa." Dan dengan bermodalkan tampang stoicnya yang cepet banget balik, Sasugay pun menjawab pertanyaan my lovely dobenya itu. Huh ayam? Kau bisa romantic juga tho dalam memberikan gelar. Tapi sayang, si abang Suke' masih aja stoic. Jaim lu.

Tapi btw nih, bocah macam Uchiha Sasuke bisa puasa? Tentu-lah. Namanya juga manusia. Setengah bebek sih, atau ayam?

Udah eh, serius!

"_Hontō Ni? _Kalau gitu pas sahur tadi pake apa?_" _effect blink-blink gantian menyinari tubuh bocah Namikaze tapi matanya nggak lope-lope kaya si Sasuke ya.

"Hmm… pake—

Si pantat ayam mencoba berfikir, mengingat tadi dia sahur pake apa. Pake tempe bacem-kah? Atau pake sarden? Kornet atau telor ceplok? Atau bahkan pake sate kambing dan soto ayam? Ehbuset..kok jadi makanan Indonesia semua sih?

Tapi saya curiga, jangan-jangan pake ayam lagi, kan satu spesi—

-ayam"

Nohkan bener pemirsa! Ayam. Bayangkan, ayam! AYAM! Dia makan spesiesnya sendiri! Poor ayam.

"ayam, Sas? Serius?"  
"hn. Ayam, dobe" sebenernya Sasu nggak tega ngatain dobe tuh~  
"ayam nih?"  
"iye ayam, ciyus.." kau OOC, Sas.  
"ayam?"  
"ayam."  
"ih yakin ayam?"  
"ya beneran ayam. KENAPA SIH?!" Gondok sudah Sasuke dibuatnya oleh Naru-chan. Naru-chan emang bikin Sasuke 'lapar' ya. Bukan-bukan! Mereka bukan lapar 'itu' karna masih puasa. Tapi tuh… Sasuke laper karna pengen makan. Makan nasi uduk gitu, pake pecel ayam juga enak.

Eeeehh—ayam lagi?

"yaa enggak, Naru kasian aja sama ayam yang dimakan Suke'."  
"hn? Kasian kenapa?" Sasuke yang udah kembali menjadi wujud Uchihanya (sumpah, Uchiha itu serbaguna banget) berubah lagi jadi sosok _Sasuke si tukang serba pengen tau. _Beneran serbaguna, eh?

"nih ya, masa ayam makan ayam? Kan nggak elite banget..kasian banget sih ayamnya Sas.."

**JEDASH~!**

Angin berhembus dengan kencangnya, tapi sayang.. ini angin panas bro, gaada sejuk-sejuknya. Mirip banget sama hatinya Suke' yang lagi panas. Masa, sama pujaan hati sendiri dikatain ayam.

_Masa ayam makan ayam?_

_Masa ayam makan ayam?_

_Masa ayam makan ayam?_

"Sas?" Melihat Sasuke yang merenungi nasib namun cenderung kaya anak autis, Naruto menurunkan bala bantuan yang merupakan tangannya sendiri. Dikibas-kibaskan-lah tangan berkulit tan-nya dihadapan muka Sasuke yang gantengnya _to the point _banget.

_Masa ayam makan ayam?_

_Masa ayam makan ayam?_

_Masa ayam makan—_

"TI-DAAAAAAKKK!"

**JEDER!**

Petir menyambar dengan ganasnya. Sangkakala telah ditiupkan. Ombak berlomba-lomba menuju daratan. Gedung-gedung runtuh karna gempa. Dunia pun kiamat.

Anjrit ini horror amat. Biasa aja kali Sas.

Oke, sumpah baru kali ini Naruto mendengar teriakan maut ala Sasuke dan ia bersumpah untuk tidak lagi mendengar teriakan maut yang kata banci-banci diluar sana lebih mirip desahan sensual ala Sasuke. DESAHAN APANYA HAH?!

Dan Sasuke pun lari terbirit-birit menuju kelasnya. Meninggalkan Naruto dalam keheningan. Oh mereka berdua abis dari WC tho..

"istirahat nanti, ngapain ya sama Suke'?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TENG-TONG!**

Bel istirahat berbunyi memekakkan telinga para semut. Penghuni kelas III-A jurusa—uhmp keluar untuk makan dan beristirahat.

Makan? Ho-oh makan! Kan anak kelas III mah belom wajib puasa. Kaya Choji contohnya. Ntah kelas berapa dia bakal menunaikan ibadah puasanya, mengingat perut berkapasitas gentongnya itu susah banget diatur.

Yaah itu tergantung niatan masing-masing aja. Kita intip Sasuke dan Naruto. Yok capcuss~!

Ada tutup, ada botol. Itulah Sasuke dan Naruto. Dimana ada Sasuke disitulah adaaaaa… botol. Eh, ada Naru maksudnya.

Naruto yang pikun dan Sasuke yang gampang tergoda. Itulah pendeskripsian mereka sekarang. Huh? Kalau tidak begitu MANA MUNGKIN mereka akan ada dikelas dengan teman cowoknya yang lain dan dalam keadaan SEDANG MAKAN!

Oh shit beibh, apa yang kalian lakukan?

Ini bermula karna tawaran si pecinta anjing dan fangirl Sasuke yang nggak bakal habis 7 turunan itu.

**FLASHBACK.**

"Nee~ Naru mau ikut makan tidak? Ada ramen keluaran terbaru dari paman Teuchi lho!"

Bocah bertampang uke berpredikat _termanis kedua_ seantero _Konoha __Shōgakkō_ini mengajak uke berpredikat _termanis pertama_ yang diketahui sedang menggelar predikat _mesum diam diam _juga. Maruk lu Nar!

"HEEE? NARU MAUUU! AYO KITA KESANA KIBAA!" dan dengan otak minimalis bin sekarat, Naruto langsung menyetujui ajakan Kiba, si uke _termanis kedua. _Padahal kalo saat itu ada author, author bakal teriak sekenceng mungkin "OY NAR! KAU PUASA NAR! PUASA! KALO BATAL GUE BIKIN LU BERHIJAB NIH!" oke lupakan kalimat terakhir. Dan yeah, akhirnya mereka makan di kelas dengan keadaan Sasuke yang lagi-lagi cengo.

_Mengapa uke-ku sebodoh itu~ mamaaa…biarkan hayati mati di rawa-rawa._

Oke Sasuke bukan Hayati di film Tenggelamnya Kapal Titanic—eh? *tutup mulut*

Bagaimana dengan Sasuke?

Entah kali ini dia pantas mendapat predikat _seme baka _versi _Konoha Shōgakkō. _

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, fangirl Sasuke atau yang biasa disebut SasukeLoversUnyu-UnyuClubEyoch dan disingkat SLUUCE(?) datang ke kelas Sasuke dan mengerubungi meja Sasuke dengan makanan manis. Namun beda kali ini, mereka semua justru mengerubungi meja Sasuke dengan macam-macam makanan serba tomat.

_Dewa Jashin, ini lezat._

Ya, ada sup tomat, nasi goring tomat, sambel tomat, jus tomat, coklat tomat, buah tomat, ikan tomat, ayam tomat, sampe tomat busuk. Entah darimana fangirl Sasuke bisa bikin menu sehebat ini. Author pun salut ngeliatnya.

Dan tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Sasuke melahap semua makanan berbau tomat itu.

**END FLASHBACK.**

_Aku menyesal, kami-sama… huweee~ bunuhlah kami di rawa-rawa…_

Bermodalkan dengan kekuatan membaca fikiran Dedy C*buzer, author pun mengetahui bahwa mereka menyesal. Ha-ah, puasa hari ini sia-sia, eh?

Tinggal dapat hukuman dari Kaa-san dan Tou-san kalian saja ne, Naruto? Sasuke?

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

Horay! Fanfic special puasanya udah jadi. Humornya abal banget ya? Maaf ne :' Mel udah jarang banget bikin humor, jadinya acak adul gini~

* * *

Balasan Review Untuk :** Warui Seikatsu.**

**Yuichi : **Makasih udah bilang cerita ini menarik Yu-chan(?) Thanks a lot. Ditunggu reviewnya yang lain^^

**Sn fangirl : **hee.. Mel juga kasian lho sama Naru.. nasibnya bener-bener bad. But, arwahnya bisa jadi diterima oleh Kami-sama(?) soal scan Sasu and SasuNarunya emang ditipisin/? biar cuma sekedar pertemuan dan kenalan sret doing.. mungkin takdir belum menjodohkan mereka.. tapi pas di reinkarnasi, mereka jodoh kan? Sama Saku juga terpaksa kok si Sasu^^ hehe, thanks ya.. ini udah dibuat kok, hanya saja drabble~ ditunggu review-an selanjutnya!

**yassir2374 : **Bumbu apa tuh yang kurang? Hehe, sengaja sih sebenernya.. Mel kurang suka aja buat hurt yang bertele-tele(?) takut drop ditengah jalan^^ Kyuu? Iya dia sodara kandung. Kan ada diatas, lagipula nama marganya juga sama.. hmm, orang pertama ya? Mel emang suka kalo hurt pake orang pertama.. kesannya keren aja gitu, dan bikin orang yang menderita makin menderita.. yeps! Ini chara dead. Uhmm, untuk hurt-nya udah ada kok, hanya pas angst nggak kepikiran :v hehe, thanks a lot ya untuk reviwenya! Silahkan baca dan review lagi^^

**Ineedtohateyou : **uwoow, ini lebih dari sekedar paket kilat dear, super kilat, hehe :v begini lho, seperti yang Mel bilang, umm.. jadi Sasuke sama Sakura tuh tunangannya Cuma sepihak, Sasu cintanya sama Naru, bukan sama Sakura. Dan yeah, demi Sasuke dan rasa sakitnya sendiri, Naru bahkan relain mati. Lalu? Ya reinkarnasinya mereka bakal bersama deh! Benang merah udah pasti terjalin kok^^

Ortu hm? Jangankan nyesel, peduli aja nggak sama Naru..kasian ya? Mami kushina lagi dapet peran nenek lampir nih~! Huh, author memang abal banget.. /?

(note : balasan review sebelumnya) yaaa..dia OOC hanya untuk naru kok^^ wkwk, oke thanks untuk I-Chan(?) yang udah sempetin baca! Silahkan baca dan review lagi~

* * *

Balasan Review Untuk : **The Moon and Uchiha Sasuke.**

**Vianycka Hime : **Yo! Apa fanfic Mel masih kurang dan terlalu melas? Thanks untuk Hime-chan yang udah baca dan sempetin review^^ yosh, silahkan baca lagi~

**yassir2374 : **Waahh~ apa semanis itu ficnya?hehehe, thanks ya yas-chan(?) atau yas-kun? #what. Okay, bukan sequel sih..lebih tepat another fic gitu kali ya? Wkwk, sekali lagi makasih udah nyempetin baca dan review!

* * *

**Oke yang terakhir, thanks yang udah follow, favorite maupun yang silent reader dan yang review dua fanfic diatas!**

YEPS~! Ada hadiah protesan dikit nih dari SasuNaru dan.. BEHIND THE SCANE! Check it 3

**PROTESAN ALA SASUNARU!**

Ini terjadi dua jam setelah pembuatan fanfic. Sasuke dan Naruto datang menghampiri untuk melihat scenario yang akan mereka perankan.

**Sasuke : **Anjrit ini nista banget thor!  
**Naruto : **Ah kusoo~! Bener tuh Sasu! Katanya mau ada sho-ainya.. *Naruto ngeblush gaje*  
**Mel : **Itu kan ada di Warningnya Sas, Nar! Udah tinggal meranin aja susah amat sih..  
**SasuNaru : **APA? NGGAK SEENAK ITU LAH MERANIN MAH!  
**Mel : **yaelah, Mel gaji ini, rempong sekali kalian..  
**Naruto : **GAJI NARU DIAMBIL SASU MULU! SASU MARUK IH! NARU BENCI!  
**Sasuke : **a-anoo beb, gaji bang Sasu diambil Tachi-nii..  
**Naruto :** POKOKNYA NARU GAMAU TAU! SASU GAMODAL, KITA PUTUS!  
**Sasuke :** a-apa? Kenapa gitu? T-tapikan ini-  
**Naruto :** GAMAU TAU GAMAU TAUUU!  
**Sasuke :** N-naru denger du-  
**Naruto :** #%&*())# !^&*())(&# !$^&  
**Sasuke :** #$^&*% !~#$^*()&^%  
**Naruto :** ! #$%^&*())*$#$%^ #!~! ^*  
**Sasuke :** #$%^&*(! $*(_($ -  
**Mel :** ANJRIT BISA PADA DIEM NGGAK LU? BULAN INI, LO GAPADA GUE GAJI, TITIK!  
**SasuNaru :** A-APAAAAAAAAA?!

**END OF PROTESAN ALA SASUNARU!**

* * *

Gajelas ya? :v Check one more!

**BEHIND THE SCANE : DIKERUBUNGIN TEMEN.**

Masih bocah yang sama, kini ia memasuki kelasnya, yaitu kelas III-A jurusan IPS—oh maaf, itu jurusan untuk anak SMA. Dan yah.. bocah berparas uke yang diketahui bernama Naruto Namikaze itu pun langsung dikerubungi teman cowoknya.

_Cowok lagi ih! Naru kan mau punya temen yang ada oppainya. Apalagi oppainya kaya Tsunade-baa-chan!_

"**Hoo? Jadi Naru-chan mau punya temen sama pacar yang ada oppainya gitu? Oke! Sasu maklumin deh.." setelah memerankan sebuah adegan yang extreme bagi Naruto, Sasuke pun langsung menghampiri Naruto dan bertanya seperti tadi, sudah pasti untuk Naruto.**

"**e-eeeh? E-enggak kok Sasu! Itukan hanya peran! Sasu jangan salah sangka ih!" Dan yaa, jawabannya sudah pasti bantahan bukan? Bagaimanapun mereka berdua itu pacaran.**

**Heh? Pacaran? **

**Yeps, gaada yang salah ngomong kok disini, Sasu sama Naru emang pacara, hehe..**

**Tapi saat ini yang terjadi adalah…**

**Mereka berantem.**

**Why? Itu si Sasu salah sangka, tapi si Naru juga terlalu meranin sepenuh hati.**

**Apaan sih? Bingung, gitu?**

**Nih kelakuan mereka, intip aja!**

"**Ih Naru nggak selingkuh pokoknya!"  
"tapi tadi Naru ngomongnya pake mupeng gitu, Naru bohong!"  
"Naru nggak bohong Sasukee!"  
"hn, dobe."  
"Jangan hn doang! Ayodong, Sasu jangan ngambek!"  
"Kalo Naru gamau, kita bisa putus!"  
"APAAAA? NARU GAMAUUUU!"**

**Aduh, Mel sampe pusing bilanginnya. Entah kenapa mereka childish banget di Cerita ini. Jadi, minnasan bisa bantu Mel menghadapi mereka?**

End BEHIND THE SCANE : DIKERUBUNGIN TEMEN.

* * *

Oke, selesaaai~! Eits, masih TBC ya! Nih, insyaallah perchapter bakal ada PROTESAN sama BEHIND THE SCANE kok! Jadi… MANA REVIEWNYA?

Terakhir, arigatou gozaimasu! Mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2 : Day Two

**Disclaimer :  
**Naruto Characters © Masashi Kishimoto  
Kita batal, Teme! © Melmichaelis

**Warning!  
**OOC and miss typo's. Gajeness dan abal. No flame. Sho-ai, AU. **Nista!SasuNaru**. Don't Like Don't Read! Fanfiction special puasa! No Lemon, aman yang puasa. Read and Review, minna-sama? **MULTICHAPTER**, Yaay!

**Rated and Genre :  
**K+ ; Frendship and Little Humor, maybe?

**Pairing :  
**SasuNaru, ttebayo!

**Summary :  
**Welcome, Ramadhan! Tahun ini Suke sama Naru sudah harus puasa lho! Namun apa yang terjadi saat seminggu awal puasa pertamanya? Apakah berjalan mulus?

* * *

**Chapter Sebelumnya.**

_Aku menyesal, kami-sama… huweee~ bunuhlah kami di rawa-rawa.._

Ha-ah, jadi puasa hari ini sia-sia, eh?Tinggal dapat hukuman dari Kaa-san dan Tou-san kalian saja ne, Naruto? Sasuke?

* * *

**Day Two.**

Wey, sebelum storynya dimulai, pengen nanya ke Sasuke sama Naruto dulu nih.

Kalian udah kapok belum? Jangan sembarang makan ya. Inget dong kalian kan puasa!

Sengaja gamau ngomel sih, soalnya kan mereka udah puas diceramahi oleh nyonya-nyonya di kediaman masing-masing.

Diceramahin? Hellaw, lebih tepatnya di omelin iya kali..

Why? Oh..itu karna kejadian sebelumnya. Yaitu kejadian mari-makan-ramen-bersama-kiba dan mari-makan-apapun-yang-berbau-tomat. Masalahnya sih bukan terletak pada batal puasa, karna mereka pasti nggak bakal puasa seharian alias setengah hari.

Terus yang bikin mami Kushi sama mami Miko ngomel apatuh? Ya karna si Naru sama si Sasu buka puasanya mendahului jam yang ditentukan, alias jam 9 pagi.

Papi Minato yang kasian sama Naru yang lagi dihukum nggak dapet jatah ramen pun ikut membantu meringankan hukuman dengan cara memakan ramen Naru—eh? bukan! Bukan itu!

Yang dimaksud dengan meringankan hukuman versi papa Minato adalah dengan memperbolehkan Naru makan ramen hari itu, tapi dengan satu syarat, yaitu : **Naru tidak boleh batal sebelum jam 12 siang –lagi-.**

Oke, dan terjadilah adegan ince—uhmpp— adegan pinky swear antara anak dan bapak tersebut.

Seperti biasanya, 4 jam per hari seorang Namikaze Naruto dihabiskan untuk beeeerrrr—sekolah. Membosankan memang, tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi? Masih sukur 4 jam, lah author?

Jangan ditanya deh urusan sekolah mah.

Oke, lanjut.

Hari ini, dihari yang amat sangat panas dan menyengat, bocah Namikaze berparas uke (catat : semua anak namikaze itu uke semua, sekalipun kyuubi ataupun deidara) diantar oleh sang kakak sulung, Namikaze Kyuubi karna sang Tou-san harus segera ke kantor. Bermodalkan tata bahasa yang ehem-jelek-ehem dan –tidak- memenuhi EYD, sang kakak pun turut menceramahi Namikaze cilik, untuk tidak meminum atau memakan apapun sebelum jam 12.

"Heh bocah! Kalau kau makan sebelum jam 12… akan Kyuu-nii buat kau berhijab! Mengerti?"

Yes! Keinginan author terpenuhi.. khukhukhu, anak pintar.. Kyuu anak pintar~

Dan dengan lancangnya sang author mengusap kepala Kyuubi seperti kucing peliharaannya sendiri (yang kadar kemanjaannya benar-benar dipertanyakan)

AAAAA Ampunnn jangan makan author, Kyuuuu!

Ah lupakan,

"h-haik, roger!" dan dengan penuh percaya diri, dibalasnya omongan sang kakak tertua.

"kambing, haha..paling juga ntar batal! Bweekk.."  
"huh! Kyuu-nii.. akan dapat hukuman dari Kaa-san!"  
"hukuman apa, hm? Bocah?"  
"Kyuu-nii ngatain Naru kambing!"

_Alamak, gawat.._

Sementara Kyuubi sedang berpanik ria, bocah beriris sapphire itupun bergegas masuk kedalam kelasnya, disusul oleh anak ayam bersurai _bluedark _dibelakangnya.

Hai Sasu! Kita ketemu lagi deh.

**HUP! **

Pembekapan mulut author pun terjadi.

"ck, nggak sempet kompromi lagi.." gumam Namikaze lainnya yang bersurai oranye. Menyesal lah Kyuu. Mulut tak dijagamu itu akan mendapat kepretan dari nyonya Namikaze.

_Sial, bisa nggak dapet makan apel seminggu nih_

"kompromi apa Kyuu? Sama aku aja, yuk?"

**DOWENG!**

_Anjrit, suara ini kan…_

Sepersekian detik dilewatkan oleh Kyuubi. Tak berniat sedikitpun untuk menoleh kebelakang mendapati makhluk _bluedark_ lainnya. Asal kalian tau saja, Kyuubi benar-benar dalam keadaan mati kutu nan apes detik ini. Duh, mana si _bluedark _niupin hembusan karbondioksida ke tengkuknya lagi.

"U-Uchiha Itachi… U-Uchiha…keriput?" desis si surai oranye. Alah Kyuu, mau mendesis juga ketauan sama tuh keriput, elu tuh gugup kan? Udah jujur aja, si keriput tau kok dari suara lu. Mana belakang kalimat lu tambahin keriput pula. Kasian kan Tachi-nii.

Aih bang keriput, kamu makin ganteng aja deh!

**TWITCH.**

_k-keriput, katanya?_

"a-ah! Abang keriput datang, sayang~ wanna date with meee?"

**GLUK**

_Anjrit makin horror…_

"g-gue..h-haha gue mau ngampus put"

_Plis deh chi, ubah mukamu dulu kalo mau ngedate, jadi cewek gitu, gue normal bro. Mana muka keriputan. Poles dong muka lo supaya ilang tuh keriput_. Batin autho—eh, batin Kyuu sambil meringis yang ditanggapi oleh senyuman –mesum- khas Itachi.

Parah lu Kyuu, belum tau singa ngamuk ya? Udah bang Tachi, sama Mel aja yuk?

**JEBRET!**

AKH, KEPALAKU!

Thor plis, jangan mengganggu alur cerita. Lanjut.

"yaudah, aku anterin, ya?" Itachi yang tentu saja amat menyukai Kyuubi tak mungkin langsung menyerah. Istilahnya mah, gugur satu tumbuh seribu. Semangat ya bang keriput!

**CTAK**

Ah perempatan mulai muncul disurai orange milik Kyuubi. Why? Ck, Itachi bodoh kali ya, jelas-jelas Kyuu bawa mobil, lah terus gimana cara berangkat barengnya? Mobil dia digerek gitu? Nggak la yau, bisa ditempeleng Papi Minato deh si Kyuu. Huh, gini-gini Papi lebay bernuansa uke itu cukup galak kalo menyangkut perkembangan anak-anak.

Oy thor, bahasamu keren sekali.

"Mobil gue chi, MOBIL!"  
"Mobil ya…"  
"Baka-keriput!"  
"Digerek aja, Kyuu"  
"GILA LU!"

Yaa, begitulah.. memikirkan Kyuu membuat Itachi gila sampe rela menyarankan mobil **Mercedes SLR MCLaren** milik Kyuu untuk digerek. Bah, jelas lah Kyuu nggak mau. Itu mobil kan udah dipake bertahun-tahun sama Kyuu, kalo rusak ya sudahlah.. paling juga besok didepan rumah kediaman Namikaze bakal ada tulisan _RIP Mercedes-kun._

**=Melmichaelis=**

Back ke tokoh utama, hari ini –masih seperti hari-hari yang lalu- si uke Naru tingkahnya masih absurd, kesana-kesini buat ngobrol, cipika-cipiki sama temen-temen, dan masih tetep dideketin sama temen cowok berparas seme atau ukenya itu.

Belum dapet temen ber-oppai gitu.

HUSH! Author bejat bikin narasi begini..

Dan yaah, terlihat dikejauhan seorang seme berpantat ayam-rambutnya lho yang pantat ayam, bukan pantat aslinya yang kaya ayam- yang sedang mengeluarkan aura-aura tak sedap dimakan, ehem..dipandang. Tapi lain lagi bagi para fans si rambut pantat donal bebek yang terus mengeluarkan teriakan 'Kyaa-Kyaa' karna dengan aura seperti itulah, Sasuke Uchiha terlihat cool.

Heh Sas, kamu cemburu kan nggak diperhatiin ukemu itu?

Cemburu? Iya Sasuke Uchiha cemburu bro, CEMBURU! Lah lagian Sasu juga sih bukannya deketin Naru malah menyendiri. Menyendiri lagi~ menyendiri lagi~

Daaaannnn…dikarnakan nggak ada temen, munculah si Neji dan Shikamaru yang selalu setia menjadi pasangan hidu—uh, jadi temen Sasuke maksudnya.

"Mau permen? Kau kelihatan…suram"

**BLETAK.**

"Ouch, kenapa kau memukulku, Shika?" protesan keluar dari mulut Hyuuga sulung, karna jitakan bocah SD berambut nanas mampir ke jidatnya yang very-very mulus.

Bah, author mau rambutmu aja Nej.

"kau itu, baka Neji! Uchiha sedang cemburu dikasih permen. Mendokusai"  
"hah, cemburu? Cemburu sama siapa?"  
"tuh sama para uke yang mengerubungi Naru-chan.."  
"Naru-chan?"  
"iya.."

BLABLABLA.. Plis ShikaNej, Uchiha Sasugay lagi kesel tuh, jangan berisik napa, ntar singa bangun digigit lho #Plak. Mana dikasih permen lagi, Sasugay tuh lagi nahan pipi—ehm, nahan M2N alias Makan-Minum-Napsu karna puasa.

Hey Sasugay~ benar kan kalo kamu lagi nahan napsu liat Naru-chan?

BLABLABLA..

"DIEM!"

**DOWENG.**

Tuhkan Sasuke ngamuk.. kalian sih~ alhasil Sasuke memutuskan untuk ke tempat yang lebih menyendiri. Yeah, menyendiri lagi~ menyendiri lagi~

STHAP, THOR!

"SUKE!"

**DEG.**

"Naru-chan ngagetin aja dech kamyuuu~!"  
"ew, Suke lebay deh.."  
"gapapa kan kalo akang Suke lebay gini?"

LAGI-LAGI, Sasuke bertingkah layaknya banci kelimpungan mengejar cinta. Dipenuhi sinar blink-blink, mata lope-lope, daaannn lain-lain.

Ew plis donal bebek, hentikan ini!

"Suke, mau permen nda? Enak lho!" promosi Naru dengan sinar blink-blink juga. Duh, Naru inget kata Kaa-san sama Tou-san dong, jangan kebablasan lagii!

Author yakin 100% kalo Naru sama si Suke bakal kebablasan lagi. PERCAYA DEH!

Iya harus percaya, tho author yang nakdirin mereka batal #plak.

"Boleh deh~ apapun demi Naru-chan!"  
"Bener ya? Nih Suke, kita makan bareng-bareng ya!"

**PLUK.**

Satu permen mendarat di tangan Sasuke, dan tanpa berpikir panjang keduanya membuka bungkus permen dan—

"Satu… Dua… Tiga!"

**KLEK.**

- Permen pun dilahap.

**Kalian batal, dear.**

End Day Two. To Be Continued.

* * *

Omake

"Kalian ini…Sudah dibilang batalnya jam 12 ya JAM 12!"

Helaan nafas panjang pun terdengar disepenjuru ruangan. Kini, dihadapannya terdapat 2 nyonya-nyonya yang sedang mengomeli sang anak. Yang satu rambutnya merah kaya cabe, yang satunya blue dark.

Namikaze –Uzumaki- Kushina dan Uchiha Mikoto.

Dikediaman Namikaze yang biasanya sepi, kini beralih menjadi ramai nan beraura horror. Membuat orang yang lewat merasa bahwa ini rumah udah beralih jadi rumah hantu. Ampun deh.

Emangnya ada apa sih?

Ituho, kebetulan banget Keluarga Uchiha lagi berkunjung ke kediaman Namikaze. Lalu, yaa namanya juga anak kecil ya masih jujur gitu lah, mereka secara terang-terangan ngaku kalo batal, namanya juga anak polos nan jujur, iya nggak? Nggak kaya author.

PLEASE GUE JUJUR EH!

Dan perlu kalian ketahui kenapa Sasuke Uchiha ada di kediaman Namikaze adalah **Karna Sasuke ingin melarikan diri dari siksaan si empunya rumah.** Tapi ternyata eh ternyata Uchiha-Uchiha –mesum- itu malah ada dikediaman Namikaze. Pupuslah sudah harapanmu, Sasugay.

HAHAHA, DONAL BEBEK KENA MARAH EMAKNYA.  
**JEGER! *chidori* **AMPUN PLIS, AUTHOR BERCANDA!

Selain itu, ada juga Kyuubi dan Itachi di pojok ruangan. Ini urusan papa-papa. Sebenarnya yang disidang cuma Kyuubi sih.. yaa, karna omongan Kyuu tadi, masih inget kan? Kambing itu lho..

Biasa, diaduin sama si bungsu.

Sedangkan Itachi? Dia dapet ples-ples omelan dari Fugaku karna seenak dengkulnya nyuruh Kyuu untuk ngegerek mobil **Mercedes SLR MCLaren **miliknya. Duh Papi Minato ngambek deh gara-gara Itachi.

"Naru dengar tidak?! Kalau Naru nakal lagi, Naru gaboleh makan ramen!"  
"Sasu juga! Perkebunan tomat habis dibakar!"  
"Naru gaboleh ngehasut Sasu lagi!"  
"Sasu jangan ngajarin yang nggak bener ke Naru!"  
"Naru—  
"Sasu—  
"Naru—  
"Sasu—

Haah…banyak sekali ceramahnya. Besok-besok jangan diulangi ya, Sasuke, Naruto!

End Omake

* * *

**Pojok author :**

Holaa~ Mel seneng banget udah bisa apdet, walaupun puasanya udah selesai, hiks..  
Maafkan daku, Minna-sama ;-; ini karna WB yang tiba-tiba menghampiri.. *bungkuk-bungkuk*

Seperti biasa, balasan review dulu ya!

**Guest  
**haha, iya itu videonya aron lho~ kamu liat juga kan? Sekarang tuh rawa-rawa udah tamat, wkwk. Udah next, thanks reviewnya! Silahkan baca dan review lagi.

**Vianycka Hime  
**yaah, Uchiha Mel bikin Nista dulu nih, Hime-chan. Tapi sekarang Chap.2 si Suke udah nyerah buat meranin Nista. Maunya Nista depan Naru-koi aja :v wkwk, mereka nggak jadi putus lho, begitu mau ngajakin putus si Naru langsung geret Suke ke kamar mandi. Biasa lah.. rayuan maut ala Naruto, haha! Thanks for review ya Hime-chan. Silahkan baca dan review lagi

**Putrifibrianti96  
**kalo Naru-dobe itu wajar, tapi kalo Sasu-baka? Duhh, itu beda banget kan? Hehe, maaf kalo author kurang ngajar banget bikin si Suke nista..huhuhu, namanya juga Humor-Parody. Thanks for Review. Baca dan review lagi yoo!

hahaha, Mel juga ngakak bacanya yaa, semoga aja ini udah cukup ya mengenai percakapan :v Mel lemah banget dibagian percakapan soalnya :'( huhu, thanks for review. Bersedia untuk baca dan review lagi?

* * *

Okay, seperti biasa : BEHIND THE SCANE (marah-marah versi KushiMiko)

"Ck, Mikoto-chan, karna anak bandel itu kita harus berakting ngamuk ya.. coba kalo mereka patuh sedikit"

**GLEK.**

Satu tegukan air mineral dilayangkan ke tenggorokan Kushina, yang udah very very capek karna ngomel-ngomel.

"yaahh..namanya juga acting, Kushi-chan, jalanin aja… daripada author marah-marah lalu kita nggak digaji? Makan sama apa kita nanti?"

Si blue dark super penyabar mengingatkan si rambut cabe (bukan cabe-cabean #ups) akan ekonomi yang membuat si rambut cabe paham, sadar akan perannya.

"hmm…ngomong-ngomong Kushi-chan, kau nggak puasa? Kok minum?"

**DOWENG.**

"ASTAGA! GUE BATAL!"

Kushina. Patokan untuk menjadi teladan yang baik bagi anak-anaknya kini justru pundung dan tak berdaya karna keceplosan minum air putih.

Dan sepersekian detik kemudian terdengarlah suara ricuh seperti _kaa-san batal! _Atau _memalukan_.

End BEHIND THE SCANE.

* * *

Holla, selesai sudah! Masih TBC yap, and hmm... wanna review?


End file.
